


Estación gris

by ada



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair tiene diez años cuando llega al monasterio de Bournshire y sólo está seguro de dos cosas: tendrá que ser templario y su vida será para siempre miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estación gris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenaMLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/gifts).



> Regalito del Amigo Invisible que organizamos unas amigas <3 Serena pidió algo centrado en Alistair; pero decidí meter un poquito al final de su warden, una Surana muy adorable. 
> 
> Toda la información sobre el monasterio y la escena cuando llega Duncan está sacada directamente del libro World of Thedas 2, así que es canon y yo no me he inventado nada, ¡ni siquiera los nombres!

Alistair tiene diez años recién cumplidos y es feliz.

Corretea por los pasillos del castillo de Redcliffe, juega al escondite en los aposentos de los sirvientes con el resto de niños y cada tarde reviven la batalla del valiente héroe Garahel, el guarda gris que acabó con el terrorífico Andoral en la mítica batalla de Ayesleigh. A Alistair le gusta interpretar el papel del aguerrido Garahel, aunque cada tarde se turna con sus compañeros de juego. A veces, le toca ser el archidemonio y eso no le parece divertido; aunque sus amigos se ríen con sus rugidos de dragón.

A veces, durante esas tardes de sol pálido en el jardín del castillo, Alistair siente la mirada pétrea de Lady Isolde. El pequeño suele ver una expresión triste en los ojos de la dama, y tiene el presentimiento de que es por su culpa; pero su tío Eamon le asegura que él no ha hecho nada malo. Entonces, Alistair asiente y vuelve a corretear y a zarandear un palo de madera como espada.

 _No pasa nada. Todo está bien_. Eso le dice su tío; Alistair le cree.

Unos meses más tarde, el tío Eamon le llama para que acuda a su despacho. Y Alistair ya no fue tan feliz.

-

Alistair cumple once años, pero no lo celebra con nadie. Nadie sabe que es su cumpleaños, a fin de cuentas.

El monasterio de Bournshire es un sitio frío. Los pasillos están apenas alumbrados por algunas velas y sólo se escucha el murmullo constante de las oraciones o los golpes de espada contra acero de los cadetes que entrenan. La capilla tiene una estatua de mármol enorme, esculpida para asemejarse a la profeta Andraste.

A Alistair le da un poco de miedo el vacío de sus ojos, que miran al cielo mientras sujeta un candelero donde arde una llama constante todos los días. En su primera semana en el monasterio, Alistair la apagó con un cubo de agua que recogió del patio. La reverenda madre la observó con gesto estupefacto, para llevarlo inmediatamente después al cobertizo de las escobas mientras le tiraba de la oreja. Permaneció allí encerrado unas horas con un único objetivo: reflexionar sobre sus actos.

Alistair le sacó la lengua una última vez, y la única reflexión que logró alcanzar esa tarde fue que odiaba a su tío Eamon, que odiaba a la reverenda madre y odiaba aquel monasterio.

-

Con doce años, Alistair ya sabe qué es lo que quieren de él. La reverenda madre le ha dicho que estudiará y entrenará para convertirse en un templario, haciendo hincapié en la honorable tarea que realizan los caballeros dentro de la Capilla y de Thedas.

Alistair sabe desde el primer día que pisó el monasterio que eso sería lo que acabaría haciendo allí, después de que Eamon lo abandonase. También sabe que no quiere ni querrá ser templario nunca.

Él quiere volver a Redcliffe, volver con sus amigos, las caras conocidas, el olor humeante de la cocina del castillo, las hogazas de pan recién hecho y las escapadas al lago Calenhad por la tarde. Entonces frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio; no quiere ver a su tío Eamon.

¿Tío Eamon? Ni siquiera quiere que sea su tío. Le odia. A veces, cuando piensa en todo lo sucedido mientras está acurrucado a las noches en su camastro, se le escapan lágrimas de rabia.

Por su culpa se tuvo que marchar y ahora está encerrado en una sala con otros cadetes, aprendiendo de memoria los versos del Cántico de las Transfiguraciones.

-

La reverenda madre les advierte de una posible visita que llegará hasta el monasterio; un invitado que podría cambiar la vida de alguno de los chicos y chicas que entrenan cada día en Bournshire para ser templarios. Alistair no entiende muy bien a qué viene tanta expectación, hasta que la reverenda madre puntualiza: se trata de un guarda gris.

Los ojos de Alistair se abren llenos de expectación, y siente una punzada de emoción que no recuerda haber albergado nunca desde que llegó al monasterio hacía nueve años. Todos han escuchado historias sobre la valentía de los guardas grises, incluso después de que hubiesen desaparecido de Ferelden tras un intento de usurpación del trono. Alistair sólo conoce breves detalles que ha leído en los tomos polvorientos de historia de la biblioteca y lo que él y sus amigos inventaban en Redcliffe cuando rememoraban la batalla de Ayesleigh; pero en cualquier caso, que un guarda gris viajase hasta allí sólo podía significar una cosa: buscaba reclutas.

Durante un segundo, Alistair soñó con una vida diferente. No sabía lo que era ser guarda gris, fuera de los cuentos de héroes y dragones que pintaban en las historias del gran Garahel. Pero Alistair sabía una cosa: ser guarda gris debía de ser mucho mejor que ser templario. Podría marcharse, ver mundo. Nadie le juzgaría por ser bastardo de nadie. 

Ese segundo pasa muy rápido, porque él mismo sabía que era _imposible_. Él no era el mejor con la espada y el escudo, además de sus constantes llamadas de atención tanto por parte de la reverenda madre como por el caballero-comandante Glavin. 

Era un sueño imposible, pero durante aquellas noches Alistair fantasea con unirse al misterioso guarda gris y vivir aventuras.

-

Alistair permanece medio oculto entre el grupo de espectadores, que observan con atención cómo los tres discípulos se baten en combates para demostrar a Duncan, el guarda gris, que serían una gran adición a su orden.

Los tres muestran una gran habilidad, y Alistair puede ver cómo el comandante-caballero Glavin lanza miradas de reojo hacia Duncan con la intención de descubrir la opinión del hombre sobre cada uno de sus muchachos. Ser Kalvin hace gala de una gran habilidad con la espada y escudo. Ser Eryhn no se queda atrás, y la joven se lanza a la batalla con astucia y valor. Ser Talrew es el último en salir, rápido y ligero, sin quedarse tampoco atrás. 

Los tres permanecen en mitad del jardín, con las armaduras relucientes y un tanto abolladas tras los golpes. Puede ver el sudor en sus caras, e incluso la piel oscura de ser Talrew deja ver unas mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. 

Alistair se queda ensimismado viendo a los tres guerreros, intentando hacer sus propias cavilaciones mientras se apoya con desgana sobre uno de los pilares de piedra del patio del jardín. Entonces Duncan desvía sus ojos negros hasta donde está él. Le mira, y Alistair echa la vista hacia atrás. No es la primera vez que ha pensado que un gesto iba dirigido hacia él, cuando en realidad no lo era. A fin de cuentas, era y seguía siendo un don nadie incluso después de tantos años en el monasterio. Su especialidad era provocar quebraderos de cabeza a la reverenda madre, y con eso se conformaba. 

Pero Duncan continúa mirándole. A él, sin lugar a dudas. Después cuchichea con el caballero-comandante, y este se vuelve también para dirigir la vista hacia Alistair. Sin embargo, en su gesto hay incredulidad absoluta. Casi espanto. Alistair tampoco se sorprende. Las únicas emociones que ha visto por parte de Glavin dirigidas a él han sido de reprimenda, decepción o hastío. 

Alistair lanza miradas de soslayo, nervioso. No recuerda haber hecho nada en la última hora que pudiera enfadar al invitado, o simplemente alterar la paz del monasterio. Otras veces sabe que esa mirada de acusación estaría totalmente justificada.

Pero Alistair no tiene tiempo de cavilar más, pues el caballero-comandante Glavin llama su atención con un gesto. Alistair encoge los hombros, agacha la cabeza y camina.

-

Ha sobrevivido. Le parece inexplicable, pero lo ha conseguido. Está vivo y se ha convertido en un guarda gris. Sabe que debería sentirse aterrorizado por el futuro que le espera, por las pesadillas que sufre esas noches después del rito de iniciación, por los cadáveres de compañeros que ha dejado atrás.

Pero Alistair se da cuenta de que, por primera vez, es feliz. 

Está lejos del monasterio, lejos de esa vida condenado a ser templario de la Capilla. Duncan le ha rescatado de ese futuro, y Alistair no puede comenzar a expresarle su agradecimiento con palabras sin trabarse. Duncan sólo sonríe y le da un apretón en el hombro. 

Por primera vez, Alistair tampoco se siente tan enfadado con su tío Eamon. 

Ahora tiene una familia.

-

Alistair se sorprende al comprobar que ha estado observando a la joven elfa desde su llegada al campamento. Como era su costumbre, se había presentado entre chascarrillos, sarcasmo y un intento por ser gracioso. No se habría extrañado que ella le hubiese lanzado una mirada fulminante; pero no fue así. La muchacha rió e incluso bromeó con él, y de repente las mejillas de Alistair se han vuelto un tono más rojas.

Acompaña a la joven -Narya, ha dicho que se llama- por la espesura Korcari, en compañía de Daveth y ser Jory. Este último tiene el gesto pálido, mientras que Daveth sólo habla para recordar las historias de brujas que pueblan todo el territorio chasind. Alistair es el líder, debe dar ejemplo; así que intenta tranquilizarlos. 

Narya no parece asustada, sino curiosa. Alistair recuerda que era una maga del Círculo, así que parece que sus pequeños ojos azules se deleitan con cada instante. Incluso en aquel lugar hediondo y lúgubre, que comienza a oler a engendro. 

No comparte su fascinación por la espesura Korcari, pero Alistair sonríe para sí porque de alguna forma la entiende. Él no sabía lo que era vivir en una torre encerrado; pero conocía el ansia por huir, y sospechaba que Narya había estado más que feliz por abandonar el Círculo.

Alistair piensa en cómo se habrían conocido de no haber aparecido Duncan en las vidas de ellos: ella una maga, él un templario.

A pesar de lo que sabe que va a suceder (incluso que ella puede _morir_ ), se alegra de haberla conocido en estas circunstancias.

-

Coge la rosa sin ser consciente del todo.

Lothering es un pozo de miseria; un sentimiento que él mismo comparte en esos momentos. Se siente perdido, asustado, triste, lleno de ira. Siente _demasiado_ , y muy rápido. Se supone que tienen un plan; un plan que podría funcionar (o no) y una nueva compañera de viaje que hace que se le erice la piel y tenga que fruncir el ceño constantemente.

Alistair sólo recordaba haberse sentido igual de miserable el día que se marchó del castillo de Redcliffe hacia el monasterio. Irónicamente, parece que es a ese castillo al que se dirigen ahora.

Narya, por el contrario, parece decidida. Alistair no sabe de dónde saca fuerzas la joven elfa; pero se aferra a ella. 

Observa la rosa: está empapada por el rocío de la mañana, pero los pétalos son rojos intenso y el tallo aún luce verde. A su alrededor, todo es olor a podredumbre de los engendros y a tierra húmeda y sucia. Pero aquella rosa reluce entre tanto gris, y Alistair nota cómo empieza a sonreír. Una de esas sonrisas bobas, como la habría descrito la reverenda madre. 

La mirada pasa de la rosa al frente, y allí la ve. Narya. Está parada junto a un poste al final del camino, inclinada sobre el mabari mientras Morrigan refunfuña entre dientes. 

Narya le devuelve la mirada, como si hubiese sentido los ojos de Alistair posándose sobre ella. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y las mejillas de Alistair se encienden un poco.

Con aquella sonrisa y la rosa que sujeta entre los dedos, Alistair empieza a sentir que aún puede haber un poco de esperanza en el camino.

**-fin-**


End file.
